


Books

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Z Fell and Co, Autumn, Books, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), bookshops, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Aziraphale had always had his books-- and his bookshop-- so when it was time to move, what was he to do with his immense collection? But in the end, they are only just material things, right?





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> Am I finally caught up? Say a prayer I am.

Books. Books have always been the one human thing Aziraphale could indulge himself in. For centuries, when everything else failed, when he was fighting with Crowley, when the world was about to end, he fell into his books. 

His bookshop was never _really_ a shop; it was never meant to be. It was more of a public collection. He had originally intended people to come inside and peruse and leave. Like a library that you could never check books out from. 

Crowley had his plants, Aziraphale had his books. He didn’t talk to his books, no. He didn’t shout at them as Crowley did to his plants, either. Aziraphale’s books talked to _him_. They told him stories while he escaped into their worlds and they taught him whatever he wanted to learn. They were a constant: they were there for him. They were the closest thing he could call a family. 

The move out of the bookshop to the cottage was hard. He had spent centuries in that small bookshop in Soho. He had created a life there, his own little space. Crowley had it easy. He never really felt any attachment to his flat and had even moved around every few decades to switch it up a bit. He only cared for his plants, but he could take them anywhere. 

So when it came time for Aziraphale to pack all of his beloved books up in boxes, of course, he was sad. He was saying goodbye to his first and— at the time— only _true_ home he’d known. But he also knew that he’d be moving to a new home for a family, with the love of his life and their daughter. 

So the Bentley was packed to the brim with books and plants and Aziraphale said his final goodbye to his beloved bookshop. It wouldn’t be put up for sale, it was just to be left empty. 

A few hours later, Aziraphale wasn’t even thinking about the bookshop; he was thinking about what he was going to do with all of his books in such a different space. _Would there even be enough room to hold all of his books? What would he do if he couldn’t fit them? He wasn’t about to put such rare books in storage! _

Aziraphale didn’t know _what_ he had expected when they arrived at the cottage. When they had originally bought it, it was practically falling apart. 

But when it went inside, it was beautiful. And most importantly, he had his own study, and every wall space available was converted into a bookshelf. And there were bookshelves in the sitting room. And there were bookshelves in their bedroom. There were seats made to have storage for books and tables too. 

After a few months of living at the Cottage, he did not fret over his bookshop anymore. He still had his books, and the promise of space to put much more if needed, and he had his family, which really, is all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
